


双蓮 - Twin Lotus

by crookedspoon



Series: Feed Me, Also, River God [6]
Category: The Wolverine (2013)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Goodbyes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she catches her flight, there is someone Yukio needs to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	双蓮 - Twin Lotus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyuna (DivineSquishy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/gifts).



> I couldn't resist. Inspired by [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #377 – Elusive
> 
> Also, is there something like femme!Bromance?
> 
> Written for the prompts #377 "elusive" @ femslash100 & Aug 09 "stories twine, meet and part, and recombine" @ 31_days (LJ).

Toothbrush, sword, a change of clothes. Whatever else she needed, she could buy over there. All she could think of was seeing Mariko before she left.

She unknotted the cords, the _obi_ , slipped out of her formal robe and into her streetwear. The _shoji_ doors slid open just as she slid into her second striped stocking.

"I've heard it from grandfather," Mariko said, entering the room without a sound.

Yukio let the stocking hang limply around her knee, straightened and dashed forward.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, enveloping Mariko in a hug. It wasn't unusual for missions to separate them. They were used to sleeping apart for days, weeks even, but the distance became harder to bear every day. 

"When will you be back?"

"I can't say."

"Write me often," Mariko said, thumb stroking the nape of Yukio's neck, before she removed her _kanzashi_. Yukio's hair uncoiled in a ruby cascade over Mariko's hand.

"Of course." Yukio smiled, a tight curl of lips. "Your inbox won't be safe from me."

They were supposed to be grown women now, no longer playmates from long ago, and they had grown, both up and closer, something undefined budding between them and knitting them together at the root. 

"I wish I could stay longer, but my flight..."

"I know. Come back safe. I'll be waiting."

Yukio let go reluctantly. Mariko no longer needed her as bodyguard, but as an important person nonetheless. And Yukio wanted to be there to fulfill that role.


End file.
